U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,611 discloses a uni-directionally angularly controlled hydraulically-actuatable and linearly-alignable center-pivot irrigation apparatus wherein the lineal-alignability in a single angular direction is provided by strategically located three-way valves. However, the said cited and related prior art does not provide linearly-alignable capability for a dual-directional linearly-aligned capability for hydraulically motivated center-pivot irrigation apparatus.